Beyblade  Fatal Frame
by ASAKURA-AMYMAY
Summary: Esta es la historia de Fatal Frame , pero vivida con los personajes de Beyblade , no me maten con el final si
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I , el pueblo Prohibido

Era un dia 24 de diciembre , mañana seria navidad , Heero habia invitado a los blade breakers a un camping Tala y Kai asistieron a ese lugar , estaban en

un lugar apartado de la ciudad , el aire era dulce , no estaba visiado , era aire puro , no se escuchaban las bocinas , los griterios , los asaltos ,

simplemente se escuchaban las cigarras , los saltamontes , y el aire dulce rosar las hojas de los arboles , Tyson estaba mirando el arroyo que fluia de las

rocas , estaba tan pensativo , los demas estaban ordenando el lugar para enpesar a comer , Tyson estaba tan concentrado que un sonido lo asalto ''Ring Ring''

eran unos cascabeles que sonaban en la lejanía , de pronto vio a una pequeña niña con un Kimono rojo , un rojo tan embriagador , tan extraño , tan sutil ,

era a tal punto su hermoso color que estaba tentado a seguirlo

- TYSON ES HORA DE COMER – grito Ray , Tyson desperto de su ensoñacion '' a lo mejor fue una ilusion '' penso , se fue a comer con los chicos , pero su

apetito no desperto , estaban intrigado por esa pequeña niña de los cascabeles , comia lentamente , todos estaban en una conversasion , nadie se dio cuenta

que Tyson aun no comia nada , tan sumidos estaban en su conversasion que nadie se percato que Tyson se levanto se su asiento .

Tyson fue al lugar del arrollo , donde denuevo se sento , el brillo del sol lo cegaba , pero su hermusura lo tenia enbobado , Tala se movio con cigilo y abraso a Tyson por la espalda , este se sobresalto y miro a Tala

- Tyson ... que te ocurre , no as comido nada - dijo el pelirrojo en tono de preocupacion , pero Tyson le sonrio y asi lo dejo mas tranquilo , Tala se fue mas tranquilo con los chicos , Tyson aun no borraba esa sonrisa hasta que '' Ring Ring '' otra ves ese sonido dulce e inocente , pero esta ves vio a una mariposa del mismo color sutil e irreal del que le niña del kimono rojo , pero esta ves se dejo llevar y comenso a perseguir a la mariposa .

- eh? , Tyson? - dijo Heero , se dio cuenta de que Tyson se estaba adentrando al bosque

- TYSON QUE HACES - comenso a correr para alcansarlo al igual que los chicos , pero de la nada , el dia se torno oscuro , espesas nubes de un color negro muerte surcaban el cielo , como fue que ese dia esplendido se transformo en un dia tan demacrado , divisaron a Tyson alla en la sima , oculto tras un arbol , miraba con miedo una escena , Ray al ver a

Tyson , comenso a correr a donde estaba , al llegar , Tyson salio de su escondite , y comenso a mirar a un punto fijo , donde se veia un pueblo cubierto por la neblina , estaban todas las casas viejas , a mil kilometros uno se daria cuenta que este pueblo estaba en el olvido , todos los chicos miraban a Tyson este al sentir las miradas de los demas , los miro con rostro neutro

- El pueblo perdido - susurro Tyson , volvio a mirar asia el pueblo - este pueblo era conocido como All God ( todo el dios ) pero desaparecio en una de las celebraciones , este pueblo fue borrado del mapa - dijo Tyson , su voz ahora era fria , no sabian por que , pero Tyson lusia temeroso , como si supiera que su destino esta a solo unos kilometros .

Comensaron a caminar , Tyson iba de los primeros , lo asia con una rapides enorme , de la niebla Max pudo ver a una mujer que despedia un aura negra ,una falda negra y un camison blanco , su cabellera negra lasea asta la espalda le tapaba el rostro , entrando a la primera casa , donde entro atravesando la puerta , todos los chicos se sobresaltaron por ver aquella esena , menos el pelitormenta , este se adelano y entro a la casa

- VUELVE AQUI TYSON - grito Kai comensadon a alcansarlo al igual que los otros , Tyson parecia poseido , pero entro a la casa , donde la mujer anterior camino asta el pasillo , un largo pasillo , le acia ceñas a Tyson para que le siguiera , y este obedesia , Kai corria tras tyson , este a pesar de no comer nada , tenia una energia sorprendente , como si este pueblo le diera energias , doblo a la izquierda , donde habia una escalera , Tyson entro a una piesa del pasillo izquierdo y fue seguido por los demas , cuando entraron Tyson estaba buscabdo algo , y lo encontro , era una camara vieja , que parecia del siglo XIX , parecia mohosa , parecia vieja , de muchos años de no ser utilizada , parecia inservible

- Tyson vota eso , no sirve de nada - pero de pronto la camara comenso a vibrar , Tyson la tomo entre sus manos y apunto a la puerta , donde se diviso a la mujer anterior , la foto muy pronto salio de la camara , dejando ver la foto , todos los presentes miraron la foto , despues de eso , Tyson salio y se fue a la sala principal , donde de nuevo comenso a vibrar y pudo ver a la mujer entrando a una puerta corredisa , el pelitormenta intento abrirla , pero no se podia

fue entonces cuando vio que la camara vibraba levemente y apunto y disparo , pero la imagen mostro un brazero muy antiguo , Tyson miro la imagen y Ray vio de nuevo a la mujer esa que susrraba ''_No hice más que buscarte ….¿Porque?...¿Porque?no hice más que pensar en ti''_Tyson la seguia como si su vida dependiera de ello , cuando llegaron a una alchoba al final del pasillo , Heero abrio la puerta , un aroma a bambú les llamo la atención , en esa alcoba , la madera chirriaba , el aire limpio y elado los asia voltear a cada cinco segundos , Tyson le tomo la foto al brasero y denuevo la mujer , el pelitormenta le tomo la foto y la mujer desaparecio ,

-nos puedes explicar que pasa aquí – pregunto Kai al punto de la histeria , admitia que tenia miedo , pero por mas que analisara esta situación , ninguna piesa encaja , primero , ¿ porque este pueblo parece estar maldito? , segundo ¿ porque Tyson actuaba de esa forma tan … extraña? , aun asi Tyson no lo tomo en cuenta y salio de aquí , volvio a donde la sala principal y sin siquiera ejercer fuerza , la puerta se abrio , hera apenas una piesa con una red de division , un armario todo destrosado y unas futones colocados ahi, Tyson miro a todos lados , pero sintieron que la camara comenso a bibrar de sobremanera , pero la direccion en donde vibraba era el segundo piso , pero extrañamente Ray encontro una llave oxidada , que tenia el símbolo de una jinebra

-esta llave servira? – pregunto Ray intrigado , - debe ser la llave de arriba – dijo en tono de miedo , la verdad , no le gustaba estar en esa pequeña villa , le dava miedo , pavor estar aquí , subieron al segundo piso , la verdad , Tyson los condujo , porque el podia ver a la mujer al igual que todos , aunque no podian deducir que decian , Ray puso la llave en el candado y entraron , una corriente de aire frio y con olor a sangre putrefacta les invadio sus fosas nasales , ese aroma iso que Heero se mareara , pero aun asi , pudo ver a la mujer del cabello laseo que caminaba sin control asta Tyson que habia dejado la camara en medio de la mesa , la mujer comenso a estirar las manos asta llegar a rosar el cuello de Tyson , pero Heero logro alcanzar la camara y le lanso un estallido , la mujer comenso a gritar , Ray se agazapo , detrás de el estaba Max , estaba echo un ovillo , tenia las manos fuertemente agarrada a la cabeza , mientras se repetia '' _esto es una pesadilla , vamos Max Mitsuhara despierta''_ , fue entonces que los chicos menos Tyson , sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza , y eso les hizo desvancer , todo se volvio oscuro .

Continuara

Notas de Autora

Veran , para este fic tuve que sacar varias cosas , para los que lo an jugado , sabran a que me refiero , pero , para los que no evite varias peleas , y me salte varios documentos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II , El santuario de los gemelos

Todos los chicos despertaron de su inconciencia , todos estaban menos Tyson , Kai al ser el primero en levantarse , se dirigio a la salida , y fue que vio a Tyson salir de ese lugar

- TYSON¡- grito Kai con la poca y nada voz que tenia , el peliazul al parecer lo escucho porque volteo a verle , lo miraba con una mirada vacia , sin brillo y por mucho , la piel morena de Tyson estaba palida como la nieve , incluso mas palida que la de Kai

- Minna , lo siento ….. pero ellos me llaman – dijo eso y se volvio a la puerta y salio .

Heero al rato desperto y vio la camara , no le inporto tomarla y comenso a ver en la piesa , no hay presencia , al lado de Ray a un diario de tapa vieja color rojo , parecia una especie de agenda que improvisaba a diario . En la portada salia '' Mi diario , Miyaku Sudo'' Tala se lo arrebato de las manos y comenso a leer en voz alta ….

''_He oído historias acerca de otro pueblo perdido. _

_Tiempo atrás, se produjo una masacre el día de la Ceremonia y el pueblo fue eliminado del mapa. Las Estatuas de los Dioses gemelos guiaban a los perdidos hasta la entrada del pueblo. Cuando pasas la puerta, ya no puedes ir atrás. _

_El pueblo revive eternamente esa noche de muerte. Se dice que la risa enloquecida de una mujer resuena en todo el pueblo. La única superviviente de todo el pueblo fue una mujer. ''_

Eso fue lo que leyo Tala , porque después lo tomo Ray , ojeo la hoja que Tala leyó y comenso la lectura de la otra pagina :

_A veces percibo a alguien pasar por la ventana. _

_Porta una linterna, y murmura algo. _

_Parece estar buscando a alguien, pero no es Masumi. _

_Puedo oír celebrar a lo lejos algún canto de ritual. Se dice que este pueblo desapareció el día de la ceremonia, y ese día se repite una y otra vez. _

Volvio a ojear la hoja y continuo con la otra

_Masumi... Soy yo, Miyako. _

_He venido a buscarte. _

_Vámonos juntos a casa. _

_Juntos, lo conseguiremos. _

_Si encuentras esto, llámame. _

_Estaré cerca._

_¡Te añoro!_

Le gusto la forma en que se le declaro la joven Sudo al tal Masumi , estaba enternecido pero Tala volvio a quitarle el diario :

_¡Alguien! ¡Cualquiera!_

_Quien vea esto, que me busque. Estoy atrapada en este pueblo. _

_¡SOCORRO¡_

Ahora las manos de Tala comensaron a temblar , ahora que veiala letra de la dolorosa mujer , parecia desesperada , entonces trago en seco la saliva que tenia en la voca y siguió con la lectura

_A veces oigo el sonido de un cantar siniestro que viene del oratorio. Parece venir desde lo más profundo. _

_¿Será simplemente el viento? O realmente puede que haya algo detrás de esta pared... _

Ahora si tenia miedo , ¿Cómo lo aria el viento para hacer parecer un canto? , algo patetico a su parecer , el viento no tiene esa propiedad , mucho menos en estos lugares , ahora se preguntaria si seria buena la idea de salir de aquí cuanto antes , ahora Max le arrebato la libreta , queria saber que decia , pero Ray se la quito

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegué? ¿Cuánto durará esta noche? No aguanto la oscuridad. Me está volviendo loca... ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Debo ver a Masumi. _

Ahora esto se tornaba perturvador , a que se referia con que ¿Cuándo durara esta noche? , porque noche , acaso abria un porque de esta oscuridad enloquecedora

_Debo estar cansada. Si me relajo perderé el conocimiento. Incluso en un lugar tan demencial como éste. La oscuridad está penetrando en mis sueños. Masacres, ríos de sangre, gente caída en el infierno, una mujer con kimono manchado de sangre, risas enloquecidas y hermana gemelas gritando "¡No me mates!". _

_La risa de esa mujer me está abrasando la mente. Ya no quiero dormir más. _

¿Risa de Mujer? Seria acaso la sonrisa o una carcajada , ''A QUE COJONES NUNCA ESPECIFICAN NADA'' , penso Tala con enfado , porque en clave , ''PORQUE MIERDA ESCRIBEN EN CLAVE Y NUNCA CLARO'' volvio a pensar en el , pero si estaba en la oscuridad , entonces seria de noche , o … simplemente estaria muerta

_Masumi encontró mi nota. _

_¡Él ESTABA en el pueblo!_

_Pronto podré verle. _

_No puedo moverme... Esperaré aquí _

_Regresaré. _

_Él encontrará la salida._

_Si regresa_

_Vino _

Y eso fue todo lo que encontro escrito en ese diario , porque el resto de las hojas estaban amarillentas , y no habia nada escrito , los chicos se levantaron y fueron a donde estaban Heero y Kai , los miraron y todos se vieron entre si , Tyson faltaba ,

- devemos ir a buscar a Tyson – dijo Heero , mientras bajaba las escaleras , ambos salieron y Max tuvo una vision …..

'' Veia todo en blanco y negro , pronto se dio cuenta que seguia unas mariposas , de un tono camersi , como el de los ojos de Kai , o incluso del mismo rojo que el cabello de Tala , seguia corriendo y llego a una especie de casona con puertas de roble podridas , ''

Volvio denuevo , pero fue Ray quien lo sarandeaba , para que despertara

- SE DONDE ESTA TYSON- dijo Max , comenso a correr en la salida seguido por los demas , donde seguian los pasos de Max , salieron de la casa , donde comensaron a correr , aunque Max no veia a las hermosas mariposas , que tentan a cualquiera , desidio recordar aquel lugar , donde vieron una hilera de casas , Max doblo a la derecha , y ahí vieron una casa con un enorme puente que unian a ambas casas , pero siguió , luego cuando voltearon a la izquierda , vieron a Tyson entrar a la mansión ,

- TYSON¡- grito Kai , ya se sentía desesperadon ante la actitud poco coperativa de Tyson , al correr , el pelitormenta entro a la casa , serrando la casa , Kai con todas sus fuerzas intento abrirla pero fue inútil y todos juntos no servia de nada , no podian moverla ni un milimetro , pero lo que no sintio Heero es que la camara volvio a vibrar , enfoco donde la puerta y una aureola azul aparecio en la puerta , y al apretar el boton en la imagen aparecieron mariposas carmesí , pero después aparecieron las mismas mariposas pero detrás de Tala.

El pelirrojo los miro con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos , pero escuchaba susurros , como quieron decir algo , pero no entendia nada de lo que decian , pero seguramente desian que las siguiera , Tala aun asi no hablo , solo las miraba y vio que las mariposas comensaron a revolotear por un lado y se fueron por donde llegaron .

- TALA CREO QUE NESESITAMOS AYUDA QUI – dijo Ray molesto , ya le dolian los brasos de tanto empujar al igual que Kai y Max , Heero aun no se rendia , seguia enpujando

- TYSON ABRE LA PUERTA- pero no ubo ninguna respuesta , fue entonces que Tala volteo y miro hacia sus amigos

- Creo que ya se adonde ir – dijo el retomando el paso , las mariposas lo hicieron ir al otro lado del pueblo , donde de pronto , vieron a Tyson , pero no parecia ser el , llevaba un Kimono blanco , en la parte de la faja llevaba un liston rojo asta el suelo , tan rojo como el de las mariposas

'' Yuriy ….. todo esto es nuestra culpa '' decia el , con voz melodiosa y rota por el llanto , fue entonces que desaparecio , pero volvio a parecer en una especie de almacen , donde vieron a Tyson con las manos en la cara llorando

'' lo lamento …. Yuriy perdoname … lo siento'' desia el y volvio a desaparecer , fue entonces que los chicos , al situarce en el lugar en donde estaba , Max vio una pequeña tranpilla ,

- podremos pasar por ahí?- pregunto Max , Heero paso de los primeros , Tala , Kai Ray y Max le siguieron después , vieron una verja , y ahí habia un chico identico a Yuriy , pero este tenia el cabello color nieve ,

- Hitoshi , que haces aquí? – pregunto el chico con voz latente , desesperada , como si temiera a algo

- quien eres tu?- pregunto heero , se estreso cuando lo confundio con un tal hitoshi

- Hitoshi , no hay tiempo de tonterias , deves escapar con Takao , el ritual se acerca – dijo el desesperado , pero aun asi no entendia lo que trataba de decirles – Takao debe estar tu casa , la casa Kurosawa , las llaves estan en una piedra con la forma de dioses gemelos , daos prisa que si el ritual llegue , perderas aun ser muy importante …

Los chicos después de eso , comensaron a buscar esa estatua de dioses gemelos , fue cuando desidieron ir a las afueras del pueblo , donde habia una estatuilla de dioses gemelos donde revoloteaban varias mariposas carmesí , y ahí estaban tiradas una especie de tarjetas metalicas con un grabado de mariposa , Heero las tomo y se dirigieron a la casa Kurosawa , donde las llaves encajaban a la perfeccion , al intentar abrir la puerta , esta se abrio de golpe , donde se puso ver una espesa niebla , un puente en mal estado , pero se podia crusar sobre el , pero se escuchaban sollosos de una joven , Heero enlisto rapidamente la camara , todos estaban detrás de Kai y Tala , mientras caminaban por el piente , de la nada Max siente algo , algo frio que lo observaba , fue entonces que lentamente escucho un '' me duele mucho'' y volteo a ver a una joven de vestido blanco , sus ojos desorvitados y su cabellera rubia que caia sobre el aire , Max lanso un grito de dolor y Ray lo tiro contra el suelo , Tala y Kai protegieron a ese par mientras Heero apuntaba con la camara a la mujer .

SLASH¡ sono la camara y esta chica que flotaba como si de agua el aire se tratase , comenso a retorcerse en el aire gritando '' ME DUELE , ME AHOGO ME AHOGO AUXILIO'' , siguieron su camino , sin tomarle importancia a sus nervios que casi se matan en este pueblo de podrida porqueria , la puerta de roble estaba tan gastado , que de un simple rose de sus palmas la madera gruñia de manera escalofriante , al entrar al interior de la puerta , al ver la fachada de la casa , vieron una figura blanca , se podian ver algunas manchas de sangre en el torso y en la parte baja de el kimono para mikos , un largo liston rojo carmin bajaba por el cinturón del kimono asta el suelo , una sonrisa Malpica escapaba de sus labios , pero no podian ver el rostro de ese ser , pero Heero alcanso a tomarle una foto , y se adentraron a la casa , al entrar todo estaba a penumbras , solo gracias a la pequeña ventana circular al final del pasillo se podia distinguir el suelo , una enorme cortina al principio de el pasillo con una enorme mariposa , caminaron asta el pasillo hasta que escuchan un murmullo , de tras de ellos estaba un hombre con una yukata negra , con un velo en la cara , que decia '' LOS GEMELOS DEVEN HACER EL SACRIFICIO PARA SALVAR AL PUEBLO'' , y desaparecio , todo el grupo aun no sabia de que mierda hablaban estos fantasmas , pero aun asi , devian seguir

Continuara

Nota de autora

Ahi ojala les guste , aunque me demora mucho en terminar el fic completo ,

Sol: valla kuso que escribes

Mai: JAJAJAJA , mira quien habla , en mi Projec Asakura AmyMai tu seras mi siguiente victima , are que Sae te mate

Sol: si claro no le tengo miedo a un fantasma

Mai: ui , deverias

Sol: ¬¬

Sae: MMJJMJMJ , JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TODOS JAJAJAJAJAJA TODO EL MUNDO ESTA MUERTO


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo I , el pueblo Prohibido

Era un dia 24 de diciembre , mañana seria navidad , Heero habia invitado a los blade breakers a un camping Tala y Kai asistieron a ese lugar , estaban en

un lugar apartado de la ciudad , el aire era dulce , no estaba visiado , era aire puro , no se escuchaban las bocinas , los griterios , los asaltos ,

simplemente se escuchaban las cigarras , los saltamontes , y el aire dulce rosar las hojas de los arboles , Tyson estaba mirando el arroyo que fluia de las

rocas , estaba tan pensativo , los demas estaban ordenando el lugar para enpesar a comer , Tyson estaba tan concentrado que un sonido lo asalto ''Ring Ring''

eran unos cascabeles que sonaban en la lejanía , de pronto vio a una pequeña niña con un Kimono rojo , un rojo tan embriagador , tan extraño , tan sutil ,

era a tal punto su hermoso color que estaba tentado a seguirlo

- TYSON ES HORA DE COMER – grito Ray , Tyson desperto de su ensoñacion '' a lo mejor fue una ilusion '' penso , se fue a comer con los chicos , pero su

apetito no desperto , estaban intrigado por esa pequeña niña de los cascabeles , comia lentamente , todos estaban en una conversasion , nadie se dio cuenta

que Tyson aun no comia nada , tan sumidos estaban en su conversasion que nadie se percato que Tyson se levanto se su asiento .

Tyson fue al lugar del arrollo , donde denuevo se sento , el brillo del sol lo cegaba , pero su hermusura lo tenia enbobado , Tala se movio con cigilo y abraso a Tyson por la espalda , este se sobresalto y miro a Tala

- Tyson ... que te ocurre , no as comido nada - dijo el pelirrojo en tono de preocupacion , pero Tyson le sonrio y asi lo dejo mas tranquilo , Tala se fue mas tranquilo con los chicos , Tyson aun no borraba esa sonrisa hasta que '' Ring Ring '' otra ves ese sonido dulce e inocente , pero esta ves vio a una mariposa del mismo color sutil e irreal del que le niña del kimono rojo , pero esta ves se dejo llevar y comenso a perseguir a la mariposa .

- eh? , Tyson? - dijo Heero , se dio cuenta de que Tyson se estaba adentrando al bosque

- TYSON QUE HACES - comenso a correr para alcansarlo al igual que los chicos , pero de la nada , el dia se torno oscuro , espesas nubes de un color negro muerte surcaban el cielo , como fue que ese dia esplendido se transformo en un dia tan demacrado , divisaron a Tyson alla en la sima , oculto tras un arbol , miraba con miedo una escena , Ray al ver a

Tyson , comenso a correr a donde estaba , al llegar , Tyson salio de su escondite , y comenso a mirar a un punto fijo , donde se veia un pueblo cubierto por la neblina , estaban todas las casas viejas , a mil kilometros uno se daria cuenta que este pueblo estaba en el olvido , todos los chicos miraban a Tyson este al sentir las miradas de los demas , los miro con rostro neutro

- El pueblo perdido - susurro Tyson , volvio a mirar asia el pueblo - este pueblo era conocido como All God ( todo el dios ) pero desaparecio en una de las celebraciones , este pueblo fue borrado del mapa - dijo Tyson , su voz ahora era fria , no sabian por que , pero Tyson lusia temeroso , como si supiera que su destino esta a solo unos kilometros .

Comensaron a caminar , Tyson iba de los primeros , lo asia con una rapides enorme , de la niebla Max pudo ver a una mujer que despedia un aura negra ,una falda negra y un camison blanco , su cabellera negra lasea asta la espalda le tapaba el rostro , entrando a la primera casa , donde entro atravesando la puerta , todos los chicos se sobresaltaron por ver aquella esena , menos el pelitormenta , este se adelano y entro a la casa

- VUELVE AQUI TYSON - grito Kai comensadon a alcansarlo al igual que los otros , Tyson parecia poseido , pero entro a la casa , donde la mujer anterior camino asta el pasillo , un largo pasillo , le acia ceñas a Tyson para que le siguiera , y este obedesia , Kai corria tras tyson , este a pesar de no comer nada , tenia una energia sorprendente , como si este pueblo le diera energias , doblo a la izquierda , donde habia una escalera , Tyson entro a una piesa del pasillo izquierdo y fue seguido por los demas , cuando entraron Tyson estaba buscabdo algo , y lo encontro , era una camara vieja , que parecia del siglo XIX , parecia mohosa , parecia vieja , de muchos años de no ser utilizada , parecia inservible

- Tyson vota eso , no sirve de nada - pero de pronto la camara comenso a vibrar , Tyson la tomo entre sus manos y apunto a la puerta , donde se diviso a la mujer anterior , la foto muy pronto salio de la camara , dejando ver la foto , todos los presentes miraron la foto , despues de eso , Tyson salio y se fue a la sala principal , donde de nuevo comenso a vibrar y pudo ver a la mujer entrando a una puerta corredisa , el pelitormenta intento abrirla , pero no se podia

fue entonces cuando vio que la camara vibraba levemente y apunto y disparo , pero la imagen mostro un brazero muy antiguo , Tyson miro la imagen y Ray vio de nuevo a la mujer esa que susrraba ''_No hice más que buscarte ….¿Porque?...¿Porque?no hice más que pensar en ti''_Tyson la seguia como si su vida dependiera de ello , cuando llegaron a una alchoba al final del pasillo , Heero abrio la puerta , un aroma a bambú les llamo la atención , en esa alcoba , la madera chirriaba , el aire limpio y elado los asia voltear a cada cinco segundos , Tyson le tomo la foto al brasero y denuevo la mujer , el pelitormenta le tomo la foto y la mujer desaparecio ,

-nos puedes explicar que pasa aquí – pregunto Kai al punto de la histeria , admitia que tenia miedo , pero por mas que analisara esta situación , ninguna piesa encaja , primero , ¿ porque este pueblo parece estar maldito? , segundo ¿ porque Tyson actuaba de esa forma tan … extraña? , aun asi Tyson no lo tomo en cuenta y salio de aquí , volvio a donde la sala principal y sin siquiera ejercer fuerza , la puerta se abrio , hera apenas una piesa con una red de division , un armario todo destrosado y unas futones colocados ahi, Tyson miro a todos lados , pero sintieron que la camara comenso a bibrar de sobremanera , pero la direccion en donde vibraba era el segundo piso , pero extrañamente Ray encontro una llave oxidada , que tenia el símbolo de una jinebra

-esta llave servira? – pregunto Ray intrigado , - debe ser la llave de arriba – dijo en tono de miedo , la verdad , no le gustaba estar en esa pequeña villa , le dava miedo , pavor estar aquí , subieron al segundo piso , la verdad , Tyson los condujo , porque el podia ver a la mujer al igual que todos , aunque no podian deducir que decian , Ray puso la llave en el candado y entraron , una corriente de aire frio y con olor a sangre putrefacta les invadio sus fosas nasales , ese aroma iso que Heero se mareara , pero aun asi , pudo ver a la mujer del cabello laseo que caminaba sin control asta Tyson que habia dejado la camara en medio de la mesa , la mujer comenso a estirar las manos asta llegar a rosar el cuello de Tyson , pero Heero logro alcanzar la camara y le lanso un estallido , la mujer comenso a gritar , Ray se agazapo , detrás de el estaba Max , estaba echo un ovillo , tenia las manos fuertemente agarrada a la cabeza , mientras se repetia '' _esto es una pesadilla , vamos Max Mitsuhara despierta''_ , fue entonces que los chicos menos Tyson , sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza , y eso les hizo desvancer , todo se volvio oscuro .

Continuara

Notas de Autora

Veran , para este fic tuve que sacar varias cosas , para los que lo an jugado , sabran a que me refiero , pero , para los que no evite varias peleas , y me salte varios documentos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo I , el pueblo Prohibido

Era un dia 24 de diciembre , mañana seria navidad , Heero habia invitado a los blade breakers a un camping Tala y Kai asistieron a ese lugar , estaban en

un lugar apartado de la ciudad , el aire era dulce , no estaba visiado , era aire puro , no se escuchaban las bocinas , los griterios , los asaltos ,

simplemente se escuchaban las cigarras , los saltamontes , y el aire dulce rosar las hojas de los arboles , Tyson estaba mirando el arroyo que fluia de las

rocas , estaba tan pensativo , los demas estaban ordenando el lugar para enpesar a comer , Tyson estaba tan concentrado que un sonido lo asalto ''Ring Ring''

eran unos cascabeles que sonaban en la lejanía , de pronto vio a una pequeña niña con un Kimono rojo , un rojo tan embriagador , tan extraño , tan sutil ,

era a tal punto su hermoso color que estaba tentado a seguirlo

- TYSON ES HORA DE COMER – grito Ray , Tyson desperto de su ensoñacion '' a lo mejor fue una ilusion '' penso , se fue a comer con los chicos , pero su

apetito no desperto , estaban intrigado por esa pequeña niña de los cascabeles , comia lentamente , todos estaban en una conversasion , nadie se dio cuenta

que Tyson aun no comia nada , tan sumidos estaban en su conversasion que nadie se percato que Tyson se levanto se su asiento .

Tyson fue al lugar del arrollo , donde denuevo se sento , el brillo del sol lo cegaba , pero su hermusura lo tenia enbobado , Tala se movio con cigilo y abraso a Tyson por la espalda , este se sobresalto y miro a Tala

- Tyson ... que te ocurre , no as comido nada - dijo el pelirrojo en tono de preocupacion , pero Tyson le sonrio y asi lo dejo mas tranquilo , Tala se fue mas tranquilo con los chicos , Tyson aun no borraba esa sonrisa hasta que '' Ring Ring '' otra ves ese sonido dulce e inocente , pero esta ves vio a una mariposa del mismo color sutil e irreal del que le niña del kimono rojo , pero esta ves se dejo llevar y comenso a perseguir a la mariposa .

- eh? , Tyson? - dijo Heero , se dio cuenta de que Tyson se estaba adentrando al bosque

- TYSON QUE HACES - comenso a correr para alcansarlo al igual que los chicos , pero de la nada , el dia se torno oscuro , espesas nubes de un color negro muerte surcaban el cielo , como fue que ese dia esplendido se transformo en un dia tan demacrado , divisaron a Tyson alla en la sima , oculto tras un arbol , miraba con miedo una escena , Ray al ver a

Tyson , comenso a correr a donde estaba , al llegar , Tyson salio de su escondite , y comenso a mirar a un punto fijo , donde se veia un pueblo cubierto por la neblina , estaban todas las casas viejas , a mil kilometros uno se daria cuenta que este pueblo estaba en el olvido , todos los chicos miraban a Tyson este al sentir las miradas de los demas , los miro con rostro neutro

- El pueblo perdido - susurro Tyson , volvio a mirar asia el pueblo - este pueblo era conocido como All God ( todo el dios ) pero desaparecio en una de las celebraciones , este pueblo fue borrado del mapa - dijo Tyson , su voz ahora era fria , no sabian por que , pero Tyson lusia temeroso , como si supiera que su destino esta a solo unos kilometros .

Comensaron a caminar , Tyson iba de los primeros , lo asia con una rapides enorme , de la niebla Max pudo ver a una mujer que despedia un aura negra ,una falda negra y un camison blanco , su cabellera negra lasea asta la espalda le tapaba el rostro , entrando a la primera casa , donde entro atravesando la puerta , todos los chicos se sobresaltaron por ver aquella esena , menos el pelitormenta , este se adelano y entro a la casa

- VUELVE AQUI TYSON - grito Kai comensadon a alcansarlo al igual que los otros , Tyson parecia poseido , pero entro a la casa , donde la mujer anterior camino asta el pasillo , un largo pasillo , le acia ceñas a Tyson para que le siguiera , y este obedesia , Kai corria tras tyson , este a pesar de no comer nada , tenia una energia sorprendente , como si este pueblo le diera energias , doblo a la izquierda , donde habia una escalera , Tyson entro a una piesa del pasillo izquierdo y fue seguido por los demas , cuando entraron Tyson estaba buscabdo algo , y lo encontro , era una camara vieja , que parecia del siglo XIX , parecia mohosa , parecia vieja , de muchos años de no ser utilizada , parecia inservible

- Tyson vota eso , no sirve de nada - pero de pronto la camara comenso a vibrar , Tyson la tomo entre sus manos y apunto a la puerta , donde se diviso a la mujer anterior , la foto muy pronto salio de la camara , dejando ver la foto , todos los presentes miraron la foto , despues de eso , Tyson salio y se fue a la sala principal , donde de nuevo comenso a vibrar y pudo ver a la mujer entrando a una puerta corredisa , el pelitormenta intento abrirla , pero no se podia

fue entonces cuando vio que la camara vibraba levemente y apunto y disparo , pero la imagen mostro un brazero muy antiguo , Tyson miro la imagen y Ray vio de nuevo a la mujer esa que susrraba ''_No hice más que buscarte ….¿Porque?...¿Porque?no hice más que pensar en ti''_Tyson la seguia como si su vida dependiera de ello , cuando llegaron a una alchoba al final del pasillo , Heero abrio la puerta , un aroma a bambú les llamo la atención , en esa alcoba , la madera chirriaba , el aire limpio y elado los asia voltear a cada cinco segundos , Tyson le tomo la foto al brasero y denuevo la mujer , el pelitormenta le tomo la foto y la mujer desaparecio ,

-nos puedes explicar que pasa aquí – pregunto Kai al punto de la histeria , admitia que tenia miedo , pero por mas que analisara esta situación , ninguna piesa encaja , primero , ¿ porque este pueblo parece estar maldito? , segundo ¿ porque Tyson actuaba de esa forma tan … extraña? , aun asi Tyson no lo tomo en cuenta y salio de aquí , volvio a donde la sala principal y sin siquiera ejercer fuerza , la puerta se abrio , hera apenas una piesa con una red de division , un armario todo destrosado y unas futones colocados ahi, Tyson miro a todos lados , pero sintieron que la camara comenso a bibrar de sobremanera , pero la direccion en donde vibraba era el segundo piso , pero extrañamente Ray encontro una llave oxidada , que tenia el símbolo de una jinebra

-esta llave servira? – pregunto Ray intrigado , - debe ser la llave de arriba – dijo en tono de miedo , la verdad , no le gustaba estar en esa pequeña villa , le dava miedo , pavor estar aquí , subieron al segundo piso , la verdad , Tyson los condujo , porque el podia ver a la mujer al igual que todos , aunque no podian deducir que decian , Ray puso la llave en el candado y entraron , una corriente de aire frio y con olor a sangre putrefacta les invadio sus fosas nasales , ese aroma iso que Heero se mareara , pero aun asi , pudo ver a la mujer del cabello laseo que caminaba sin control asta Tyson que habia dejado la camara en medio de la mesa , la mujer comenso a estirar las manos asta llegar a rosar el cuello de Tyson , pero Heero logro alcanzar la camara y le lanso un estallido , la mujer comenso a gritar , Ray se agazapo , detrás de el estaba Max , estaba echo un ovillo , tenia las manos fuertemente agarrada a la cabeza , mientras se repetia '' _esto es una pesadilla , vamos Max Mitsuhara despierta''_ , fue entonces que los chicos menos Tyson , sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza , y eso les hizo desvancer , todo se volvio oscuro .

Continuara

Notas de Autora

Veran , para este fic tuve que sacar varias cosas , para los que lo an jugado , sabran a que me refiero , pero , para los que no evite varias peleas , y me salte varios documentos


End file.
